If You Walked Away
by evil alien chickens
Summary: I wouldn't cry if you walked away... Please read this, it's pretty neat, kind of sad, but with a I think good ending. HieixKurama. Rated just in case.


Greetings mortals. It's me, evil alien chickens, the future ruler of the world! Of course, the chickens will take over after me, but all that's beside the point. This is a random story I thought of one day, and really liked the idea, so I decided to give it life! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, if you're reading my other stories and are pissed off at me because I haven't updated in a little while, sorry. I really am trying, but fight scenes aren't my best and I'm not completely sure what to do with Vampire Lover but I'll figure it out soon, I promise!

I wouldn't cry if you walked away… 

"Shuichi-kun, dance with me!"

"No, Shuichi-kun, me!"

"Me!"

"Dance with me! Please Shuichi-kun!"

"Not her! Dance with me!"

"Me! Me!"

Kurama stared at them all, emerald eyes wide, hands held up in front of him as if to ward off the terrifying creatures surrounding him. He gulped inwardly as the girls pressed closer, driving him even further against the wall they had cornered him at.

_I truly despise you, Yusuke._

Kurama shot the detective a glare. Yusuke grinned back, winking and flashing a 'victory' sign at the fox. The boy had thrown a party to celebrate his and Keiko's engagement and had invited a bunch of girls from Kurama's school as a joke. Needless to say, they had swarmed around him like flies the moment he walked in the door. To make matters worse, Yusuke had put on music that consisted entirely of slow songs, so each and every one of the girls were trying to get him to dance with them.

The redhead sighed and glanced back at the restricting wall behind him before directing his gaze back to the room, searching for help.

Kuwabara was chattering delightedly to Yukina and hadn't even seen his friend's predicament.

Shizuru and Atsuko were having a drinking contest and weren't interested in anything except the enormous sake bottle resting on the table between them.

Keiko **had** noticed, but she was trying to wrestle another bottle of liquor away from her fiancé and was not paying much heed to the hoard of females closing in on the redheaded demon

Kurama's eyes shifted back to the girls, cursing his luck and searching for a polite excuse he could use to escape.

Suddenly, a small, warm hand grabbed one of his and drew him forward, the pull on his slim fingers gentle but strong. He was led through the mass of screaming women to about the middle of the room, where he was finally able to take a good look at his rescuer.

Large garnet orbs gazed up at him, glowing softly in the dim light. His savior's hair stood straight up like the flame of a candle, its ebony spikes broken in the center by a white starburst and outlined with blue.

Kurama stared down, striving to hide the joy and love he felt at the mere sight of the other. He had been in love with the demon standing in front of him for a long time. The fox couldn't remember exactly when the feelings had started, but he knew that they had been present for at **least** three years.

He had never revealed his affection, afraid of how the other demon would take it, choosing to keep their relationship on the friendship level. Sometimes, Kurama wished he would tell his friend about his sentiments, and came close on several occasions. But he always stopped himself at the last minute, terrified that the one he loved would leave and not come back. The crimson-eyed demon was not one to show a lot of emotion, and the fox had never gotten even the smallest hint from him that his feelings were returned.

The girls began to migrate over to where their idol had gone, starting to reassume the circle around the scarlet-haired fox. The shorter boy sent them a glare fierce enough to set the bravest warriors sprinting in the opposite direction and growled out a promise of bodily harm to anyone who came within ten feet of the fox. This was sufficient to send most of the girls packing, and the stragglers were forced away either by anxious friends or jealous classmates who didn't want their 'competition' to have an advantage.

Once they were all gone, Kurama turned back to the black-clothed figure, "Thank you, Hiei. They really are frightening sometimes."

"Hn. Imbeciles, don't know when to go away." Hiei muttered, not looking at him.

"Indeed." Kurama looked away from the fire demon's face, taking in the room again while searching for something to start a conversation. Shizuru and Atsuko were still at their game, but both were looking quite woozy and would have horrible hangovers the next morning. Kuwabara was dancing with Yukina off to the right, and Keiko was waltzing with Yusuke next to them.

"Hiei, would you like to dance with me?" Kurama asked impulsively, focusing on the ruby eyes of his friend.

The fire demon's head snapped up. For a moment, it appeared he was going to tell the fox he was insane, then his expression changed.

"Sure…but…I don't know how."

Hiei marveled at the overjoyed look that lit up the redhead's features. Warmth spread through him at the sight of that smile, and it was all he could do to maintain his indifferent mask.

"That's alright, just follow what I do, it's easy." Kurama reached down and gently took hold of the fire demon's hands, placing one on his waist and tightening his grip slightly on the other. He then put his own hand on Hiei's left shoulder, forcibly ignoring the tiny current that ran through him at the contact.

Hiei focused on keeping his face blank while secretly reveling in his fox's touch. He gazed up at the redhead with hidden longing. Like Kurama, he had been in love and trying to hide it for several years now. He was afraid that Kurama wouldn't return his feelings, and even thinking about being rejected by the only one he ever really loved nearly killed him. It hurt so badly to know that he loved someone he couldn't have.

Hiei felt a small pull on his hands and snapped out of his daze. Kurama led him slowly in a circle, guiding his steps as the song played around them. Hiei looked down at his feet, not trusting them to work correctly.

Maybe I should just tell him that I love him, at least if he rejects me I'll know for sure… He shook his head mentally, No, it wouldn't be any better; if anything, it would be worse. Still, what if he said he— 

He bit his lip sharply, trying to quell the hope he felt.

Hiei looked up at Kurama apprehensively. The fox demon's eyes were closed as he listened to the music, his expression content and peaceful. Without thinking, Hiei leaned up and touched his lips to Kurama's in a soft, passionate kiss. Before the redhead could react, Hiei drew away, trying to calm his breathing.

**_I wouldn't cry if you walked away…_**

Kurama opened his eyes, heart racing. He asked hesitantly, "What was that for, Hiei?"

The fire demon gulped, (A/N: wow, how OOC…) "I…um…"

Kurama waited quietly, uncertain hope flashing through him almost painfully.

"I…love…you, Kurama…"

The fox demon smiled, his eyes sparkling. He leaned down a little so he could whisper in Hiei's ear.

"I love you, too. I've wanted to tell you for so long." He wrapped his arms around the smaller demon and pulled him close, joy flooding them both.

Suddenly, Kurama loosened his grip, looking at his lover with concern, "Hiei, are you alright? You're shaking."

The fire demon met his gaze with a tiny smile. Kurama almost gasped in surprise. Hiei's eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Hiei? What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

Hiei didn't speak, but he reached up and pulled Kurama down into another, deeper kiss that conveyed the love that he was feeling better than any words could.

I wouldn't cry if you walked away… 

_**I'd die.**_

"I love you, my fox."

Kurama grinned, and was about to reply when a heavy arm was draped across his shoulders and a loud voice sounded in his ear.

"Congrats, fox-boy, glad to know you finally found someone!"

"Yeah! Hey shrimp, does this mean you won't be such a jerk anymore?"

Kurama winced and took his hands off his ears, "Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara. Um…thanks…"

"This is wonderful Kurama, Hiei, I didn't know you were together"

"Congratulations."

Keiko and Yukina had followed their boys over.

"Thank you, well, we weren't actually, we--"

"You just told each other! This is great! We have to have a party for you two now! I won't invite those girls this time, Kurama!" Yusuke beamed delightedly.

A loud growl suddenly echoed through the room. Everyone looked at Hiei, who was glaring angrily at Yusuke. Or rather, at Yusuke's arm, which was still around Kurama's shoulders.

Yusuke chuckled good-naturedly, and removed his arm. "Don't worry, Hiei, I've already got someone." He winked and placed the limb on Keiko's shoulders instead.

"Hn."

Hiei's glare melted when Kurama smiled at him though.

"Come on, Hiei, it's getting late, let's go home."

The demon cocked his head slightly, and then he smirked, "Let's get going, fox."

"We'll see you later, alright?" Kurama said, taking his lover's hand and moving towards the door.

"Uh, okay…" Yusuke said, looking slightly surprised by the abrupt departure, "I'll come by tomorrow morning to talk about that party—Ouch!"

Keiko knocked him over the head with her fist. "I don't think we need to bother Hiei and Kurama tomorrow, why don't you just call him in a few days." She said firmly, trying to convey something to Yusuke without actually saying it.

"Why can't we just come by and--" comprehension dawned on the detective's face, "Oh! Yeah, we won't disturb them, no way!"

Kuwabara looked at them curiously, "Did I miss something?"

"I'll explain later."

Yukina looked a little confused, but decided to let it go, and just waved at Kurama and Hiei as they left.

"Have a good night!"

Kurama looked back at her, smirking, "Don't worry, we will." He looked down at Hiei, who had an almost identical smirk before waving one last time and closing the door.

Yukina smiled and turned back to see Yusuke whispering to Kuwabara. The carrot-top jumped away suddenly, "AAAHHHHH! Why'd you have to tell me! Agh, bad images, bad images!"

Yusuke laughed his head off as Kuwabara clutched at his head, twitching.

"Kazuma? What happened?"

"Don't worry, Yukina, he's fine, I just explained something to him."

"Oh…"

Hooray! It is completed! I'm so proud! Send me lots of nice reviews for this; I really like it! Sorry about the stuff at the end, I couldn't resist.


End file.
